


Tuffy

by Tybir



Series: Baby Dragon Khadgar [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Dragon, Dragon Khadgar, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: Varian gives little Khadgos his fluffy toy bunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/gifts).



> Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa! <3

On Varian’s first birthday, Lothar had bought him a stuffed bunny. The toy was made from soft blue cloth and had a stitched nose and eyes, making him suitable for a small child. The lady at the shop he bought it from had told him that toys with button eyes were no good for infants because they could come off and be swallowed. She had carefully selected the well crafted bunny from her wares and Lothar had thought it a fine gift for a one year old, so he had bought it.

Adariall had named him Tuffy, and Varian had adored the little bunny. He carried it around by its midsection and it had held up fairly well considering it was owned by a rambunctious young boy. As Varian grew older, he became less interested in stuffed toys, and Tuffy was relegated from his bed to a shelf and eventually to the bottom of his closet.

When the royal family had discovered that their resident mage was in reality an abandoned baby dragon, Varian had taken it upon himself to make sure little Khadgos was warm and comfortable in his native form. Lothar had bought a nice wicker basket for the hatchling to sleep in, but Khadgos refused to stay in it, preferring instead to snuggle up to the commander on his bed. After three nights of trying to get Khadgos to sleep on his own in the basket, Lothar simply gave up. He had Khadgar’s cloak sent away for cleaning, then piled it on his bed to make a little nest for Khadgos to sleep in instead. Sometimes it worked, but other times he would wake to find Khadgos lying on his arm, chest, or even curled up on his face.

Khadgar hadn’t been the best when it came to respecting Lothar’s personal space, not that the commander had cared since he was also a touchy-feely person, but little Khadgos didn’t seem to understand the concept at all. He also seemed very keen to lick at, chew on or suck anything and everything that came near his mouth, including Lothar’s fingers.

So it was very fortunate for Lothar that Varian decided to gift Khadgos with one of his prized possession. Khadgos had chirruped inquisitively when presented with Tuffy. He sniffed the freshly washed bunny with keen interest before rubbing his face on it, claiming it as his. Varian was delighted that Khadgos liked his gift. It soon became clear just how much Khadgos liked it.

Khadgos took the bunny everywhere. Whenever he toddled around Stormwind Keep he would have one of Tuffy’s ears in his mouth and the rest would be dragged along beside him. As Khadgos was barely twice the size of the toy, this was a rather humorous sight to behold and most of the guards had to suppress a smile whenever they saw him.

If Lothar picked up Khadgos with the intent of carrying him around somewhere, the baby dragon would cry until Tuffy was picked up as well. It was of the utmost importance that Tuffy was present at any and all times regardless of where they were going. One of the upsides to this was that Khadgos liked to curl around and on top of Tuffy whenever he slept, which gave Lothar a bit of breathing space in the bed since the dragon wasn’t constantly lying atop him. Of course when Khadgos did want to lie on top of Lothar, the bunny toy came with him.

It was during one of the rare moments that Khadgar was in his human form that it became clear just how much he loved Tuffy. Lothar had been unable to suppress his smile when he saw the little bunny’s ear peeking out of one of Khadgar’s robe pockets. The next time he saw the mage was in their room, where Khadgar was sitting on the floor reading. Tuffy was sitting in his lap. Lothar chose not to comment about the bunny, even when he saw Khadgar walking around with the Tuffy’s arm clutched in his hand. For his part the mage didn’t seem to even register that he was holding the toy, or if he did, he didn’t say anything about it.


End file.
